1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for digital storage of data in at least one data memory of a data processing system in a second data memory with limited available storage space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although the size of the available storage volumes of modern data memories continues to increase further due to the rapidly progressing technical development of storage media technologies, the limitation of the available storage space in many applications of information technology remains a challenge for the developers of methods and applications of information technology. This is due to the steadily increasing data flood, i.e. in the steadily increasing size of the files in modern applications (multimedia, medical technology etc.), which is often caused by the likewise increasing processor power or improved acquisition methods with higher resolution. Moreover, the importance of portable storage media is increasing, the storage volume of which is primarily limited by requirements of size, weight and production costs.
Important examples are memory cards and chip cards (with or without their own processors) that today are used in multimedia applications or, for example, in a similar form in medical telematics in the form of patient cards (“electronic health insurance cards”). The storage volumes of such storage media are limited and normally cannot be subsequently expanded due to their portability or for cost reasons. Precisely in applications in medical telematics should be expected that a large amount of data (patient data, findings, prescriptions, image data etc.), the total volume of which could quickly exceed the available storage volume, will be stored on such portable storage media in the future.